Asura's Wrath X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Asura's Wrath series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes one interaction between the Asura's Wrath series and the Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section). Asura's Wrath There are many hidden easter eggs in the illustrated Interludes preceding each chapter of Asura's Wrath. These easter eggs are hidden outside the visible screen, so to view them the player has to scroll the image around manually with the Left Joystick /Left Stick on their controller. There is one character cameo and two references to Street Fighter among the easter eggs: * Page 1 from Chapter 10's Interlude: Scroll the image to the top right side to see Sagat performing a Tiger Uppercut upon a Doji Soldier. The nod is two-fold as well, since the large Buddha in the image is posed very similarly to the Buddha statue in Sagat's home stage from Street Fighter II. * Page 1 from Chapter 14's Interlude: Scrolling the image to the lower-right corner reveals a little figurine of Blanka in the ground. The figurine resembles the Blanka toy Street Fighter producer Yoshinori Ono carries with himself and likes to parade around events. * Page 1 from Chapter 15's Interlude: Looking at the background window on the left side of the image reveals two soldiers imitating specific sprites of Dhalsim from Street Fighter II: the bottom one is rising his fist up in the same pose Dhalsim adopts when doing his Fierce Punch, while the top soldier is performing Dhalsim's Drill Kick move. Asuras_wrath_sagat.png|Chapter 10 Interlude, page 1. Sagat at the top right side Asuras_wrath_blanka.jpg|Chapter 14 Interlude, page 1. Blanka toy at lower-right corner Asuras_wrath_dhalsim.jpg|Chapter 15 Interlude, page 1. Two soldiers imitate Dhalsim behind the left window Although Sagat's apperance makes this technically a Type 1 Link, this cameo is considered an easter egg and not part of either series' canon. Asura's Wrath Episode Pack: Part IV DLC The final episode (Episode 22)'s last Interlude, happening 870 million years after the game's end and showing all characters reincarnated in a modern setting, includes a few more Street Fighter easter eggs: * Page 2 has the reincarnated Asura punching the reincarnated Wyzen for bumping into his daughter by mistake. The artwork is drawn in the style of the intro for Street Fighter II where a blonde fighter punches away his opponent in the very same manner. * Page 3 has the reincarnated Kalrow being questioned by a policewoman for driving his segway on the street. The policewoman looks identical to Chun-Li and it is presumed to be either her or an incarnation of her, although this was never confirmed and she's never properly named. * Page 5 shows Augus' reincarnation in front of a brick wall displaying cartoonish grafitti art of Ryu performing a Shoryuken on Asura. Asuras_wrath_sf2_intro.jpg|Page 2 artwork resembling the style of the Street Fighter II intro Asuras_wrath_chunli.jpg|Page 3 displaying a policewoman highly reminiscent of Chun-Li Asuras_wrath_grafitti.jpg|Page 5 artwork showing a Ryu graffiti in the wall Asura's Wrath Lost Episode 1 DLC The first non-story DLC chapter in Asura's Wrath, "Lost Episode 1: At Last, Someone Angrier Than Me", involves the main character fighting against Street Fighter's Ryu and his murderous possessed alter ego Evil Ryu. The battle can be split in two basic phases, with the first taking many inspirations from the gameplay of Street Fighter IV. The DLC is not considered part of the story of Asura's Wrath, and Ryu even indicates he's been transported from his world to the world of the game, showing there's no connection to Street Fighter's own canon. The chapter starts in a ruined temple with a statue of a reclining Buddha, a clear nod to Sagat's home stage, as Asura observes a portal materializing. The scene changes as the words "Fight Your Rival" flash and then a Vs screen shows Asura facing Ryu (both screens are references to Rival Battles in Street Fighter IV, Ryu even uses the same artwork for the Vs screen). A brief discussion happens between Asura and Ryu, with Ryu implying he's been transported to a strange land "again" (a nod to his many crossover appearances) and asking Asura if he's up for a match. The first phase of the battle then begins, styled entirely as if it were a match in Street Fighter IV: the characters are positioned in a 2.5D plane as in a fighting game and the fonts, lifebars and Ryu's combo gauge are all borrowed identical from Street Fighter IV. Asura, on the other hand, displays a Burst gauge styled in the art of Asura's Wrath instead. Ryu employs his entire moveset from IV, including the Focus Attack mechanic and his Ultra Combos "Metsu Hadouken" and "Shin Shoryuken", while Asura's movelist is adapted to the same style, having special moves and Ultra Combos of his own. The battle is set to 1 round, but after Ryu is defeated a mock-up verson of Street Fighter IV's Continue screen appears and Ryu gets back for another match. After winning the battle, Asura punches Ryu and the two fly up all the way to the moon, where Ryu gets overcome by the Satsui no Hadou and becomes Evil Ryu, beginning phase 2 of the DLC, now in the gameplay style of Asura's Wrath. Evil Ryu appears as he does in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition and has his movelist adapted into the game's gameplay style alongside some new moves. The battle ends with the two performing the Shun Goku Satsu and standing in pose, with Asura having his own kanji ("Ikari", rage) behind him to mirror Evil Ryu's "Metsu" (destruction). Asuras_wrath_evil_ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu as seen in-game Asuras_wrath_ryu_2.jpg|The Asura's Wrath-styled 2nd battle After this, Ryu turns back to normal and the battle is interrupted by an unknown figure, represented in the Vs screen by the shadowy artwork for secret challengers in Super Street Fighter IV. The two then observe Akuma as he emerges in the distance and the DLC ends with a "To be continued...". Asura's Wrath Lost Episode 2 DLC The second DLC chapter in Asura's Wrath, "Lost Episode 2: The Strongest vs. The Angriest", continues where the first left off as Asura is challenged to battle by Akuma. Akuma first attacks Ryu, striking Ryu and sending him crashing into Asura and then striking Ryu in mid-air with his "Demon Armageddon" Ultra Combo, sending him flying through a portal (presumably back to his own world). The Vs screen then comes up, as before using Akuma's artwork from Street Fighter IV. The first phase is the same as before, with Akuma and Asura fighting in the style of a 2.5D fighting game and Akuma retaining his entire moveset from Street Fighter IV, Focus Attack and Ultra Combos included. The match is again set to 1 round, and a "Continue" screen comes up for Akuma before a second match starts as well. In the cutscene after victory, Asura sends Akuma flying into some rubble, and he emerges transformed into Oni, a super powered form of Akuma that first debuted in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition as a representation of Akuma becoming one with the Satsui no Hadou after discarding his humanity. The battle with Oni follows the gameplay style of Asura's Wrath, with Oni's movelist being adapted and expanded/exaggerated in power to better fit the game's grandiose gameplay. The two duke it out in an epic showdown moving from the moon all the way back to Earth, and the fight ends with the two warriors engaged in their battle until they became statues. The DLC closes with another "To be continued...", but no further episodes were released. Asuras_wrath_oni.jpg|Oni as seen in-game Asuras_wrath_akuma_2.jpg|2nd battle Street Fighter × All Capcom Asura's Wrath was selected as one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom, including 6 characters from the series represented in a total of 13 playable character cards. This includes the main character Asura, his daughter Mithra and the enemies Kalrow, Olga, Augus and Yasha. Asura's cards include him in his base form and Six-Armed Vajra form, as well as an alternative colored card which uses a stone-like palette in reference to the ending of the Lost Episode 2 DLC, where he and Akuma end up turned into living stones as they continue fighting. Yasha appears in both his normal appearance and his battle attire with the face mask, and his alternatative color (blue armor) appears to be a nod to the color of Yasha's Mantra in-game. SFXAC_asuras_wrath_cards.png|All cards representing the Asura's Wrath series Sfxac_asura_art_1.png|Asura in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_yasha_art_1.png|Yasha in Street Fighter × All Capcom Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Asura Asura appears as the 25th crossover costume offered in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. The Asura costume is available for Kage, decking him in Asura's basic form aka "Vajra Asura". Performing the Easter Egg code (hold LP+MP+HP+LK and Up before a match begins) changes the costume to resemble Asura's Six-Armed Vajra form, sporting as the name indicates a set of six arms which are merely decorative, not moving or animating at all. The costume is a cosplay version of the character and it retains Kage's energy horns and fangs. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from September 26 to October 03, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Asura's boots. * Challenge 2 went from October 03 to October 10, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Asura's metal arms. * Challenge 3 went from October 10 to October 17, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Asura's pants. * Challenge 4 went from October 17 to October 24, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Asura's hairstyle. Sfv_kage_asura_costume.png|Kage's Asura costume SFVAE_asura_colors.jpg|Costume colors and character they reference As compared in the image above, all the costume's colors appear to reference a character in the game or a form assumed by Asura. From left to right starting with Color 02: Augus, Sergei, Asura's Berserker form, Wyzen, Yasha, Kalrow, Mithra, Asura's Destructor form and reincarnated Asura. The Asura costume was later included alongside all Extra Battle costumes in the February 2020 version, Street Fighter V: Champion Edition. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links